The ultrastructure of the unit fibers of chromosomes will be investigated, using as a source of material human cells grown by peripheral blood culture. Investigation will be carried out by isolating chromosomes with the Langmuir trough, followed by analysis of the packing ratio of DNA within unit chromosome fibers. Measurement and statistical analysis of the results will permit evaluation of the various conflicting hypotheses of the structure of unit chromosome fibers. This will provide information on the structural relationship of DNA and protein in the unit chromosome fiber, which is considered fundamental to our understanding of disease involving malfunction of the chromosome, such as many forms of cancer.